


Trystworthy

by dwarrowdams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Counselors AU.  Gilan and Zevran attempt to sneak out for some much-needed alone time.  Almost smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trystworthy

After much tribulation and even more waiting, the inhabitants of Cabin Six were soundly asleep.

 

Gilan sat in his bunk, drinking in the silence.  No one had made a noise in half an hour, which was a good sign that they were all sleeping soundly.  Carefully, he eased himself up out of his bunk, scanning the room to insure that he hadn’t disturbed anyone.  When the silence stretched long enough to reassure him, he began to tiptoe towards the door, careful to avoid the squeaky floorboards.  At the door, he paused for a few moments to make sure that the campers were still sleeping soundly before he eased the door open just enough for him to slip through.  He sprinted away from the cabin before he could hear the slight creak of the hinges behind him.

 

Once he was several yards away from the cabin, he breathed a sigh of relief before sprinting off into the woods.  He’d barely seen Zevran these past few days—which was a particularly unfair twist of fate, seeing as they’d both taken jobs as camp counselors in hopes of spending plenty of time together.  In spite of this, Gilan still rather enjoyed the work, but the level of responsibility required—constantly checking on the campers, making sure they were where they needed to be, helping them if anything went wrong—didn’t mesh well with him.  Between all this responsibility and little to no time alone with Zevran, Gilan had grown remarkably tense.  In all honesty, he probably needed more than a midnight tryst to make up for al the time he’d lost with Zevran, but at this point, he’d take whatever he could get.

 

He cast his gaze around the edge of the woods, searching for Zevran’s silhouette.  “Zev?” he called softly, hoping that no one else could hear him.

 

“Here I am.”

 

Gilan looked to his left and saw Zevran standing a few feet away.  “Zev,” he murmured, pulling Zevran into his arms.  “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

 

“Mmm,” Zevran hummed contentedly, his lips nearly brushing Gilan’s neck.  “It has been far too long.”

 

“I never thought it’d get this busy,” Gilan said, pressing a hand against the small of Zevran’s back.  “The whole reason we came here was to be together and I’ve barely seen you.”

 

“Then perhaps we should start meeting like this more often, hmm?”

 

“Yeah,” Gilan said as he tilted Zevran’s head up towards him.  “We definitely should.”

 

As he pressed his lips to Zevran’s, he moaned contentedly, drinking in the moment.  He parted his lips at the gentle probing of Zevran’s tongue, his fingers digging into Zevran’s back as he pressed his hips flush up against Zevran’s.  He slid a hand up under Zevran’s shirt—they were going too fast, he knew, but he didn’t care.  He ran his nails down Zevran’s back, savoring his moans of contentment.  He’d gone far too long without the sweet satisfaction of that sound.

 

“Gilan,” Zevran gasped, “perhaps we should find somewhere more private, mm?”

 

“Yeah,” Gilan replied, still slightly short of breath.  “Good plan.  Where?”

 

“Hmm,” Zevran mused.  “The boathouse is locked and all of the cabins are out of the question.  I suppose that leaves us with the main cabin.”

 

Gilan sucked in a breath.  The main cabin was always open, but there was no way to tell who might be in it at this hour.  It might be empty, but Gilan suspected that he and Zevran were not the only ones sneaking out at night, so that was fairly unlikely.  Still, they’d barely had a moment alone since they’d gotten here; this might be their only chance for a while.

 

“All right,” he said, taking Zevran’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

They walked side by side, careful to avoid open space and lighted areas.  The walk stretched on for ages, it seemed, thanks to the need to move slowly and constantly check to insure that they were still alone. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, they stood before the main cabin.  “About damn time,” Gilan muttered as he pushed the door open.  “And it looks like we might actually have the place to ourselves.”

 

“In that case, we will not have to be quiet.”

 

“Mmm.  I like the sound of that.”

 

Zevran grinned.  “I thought you might,” he said.  “Now come.  We should do this while we have the place to ourselves.”

 

Gilan followed him into the building, closing the door quietly behind them.  “There’s a room in the hall,” he said.  “It has a couch—not the best, but it’s something.”

 

“It is good enough,” Zevran replied as he began tiptoeing down the hall.  “And if is locked, we can certainly find a table or something of that sort.”

 

Gilan made a contented noise low in his throat.  “Sounds good to me,” he muttered as they reached the designated room.  “Here.  This should be good.”

 

Zevran slipped into the room in front of him, flipping on the light.  “Perfect, he murmured as he looked at the couch, sliding a hand over Gilan’s hip.  “We will have plenty of room.”

 

“Or,” Gilan said, closing the door with his foot, “we could start here.”

 

Zevran raised an eyebrow.  “I rather like the sound of that.”

 

“Me too,” Gilan said, taking half a step towards him—just enough so that Zevran’s back was against the wall.  Gilan leaned down, kissing Zevran hard on the mouth, pressing his hips against him.

 

Zevran moaned as his fingers dug into the small of Gilan’s back.  “This is what I wanted to do this summer,” he whispered, his breath warm against Gilan’s ear.

 

“Make out in a cabin at one in the morning?”

 

“ _You_.”

 

Gilan chuckled, pressing his forehead against Zevran’s.  “I want you so bad, Zev,” he whispered.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

“You’re right,” GIlan said as he sank to his knees, slipping the tips of his thumbs down the front of Zevran’s jeans.  “I’m sick of waiting.”

 

He began unbuttoning Zevran’s jeans with one hand, using the other to yank them down his hips.  He tilted his head up slightly, gently kissing his way towards the bottom of Zevran’s torso.  Zevran moaned, tangling his fingers in Gilan’s hair, pulling him closer.  “Yes,” he breathed as Gilan ran a hand up his thigh.  “ _Oh_ , that is—”

 

“What’s going on in here?”

 

Gilan’s head snapped up, turning towards the voice on the other side of the door.  “Fuck,” he muttered.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

“Should I come in or do you need a sec to get dressed?”

 

“We probably need a sec,” Gilan said, standing up.  “Sorry, Zev,” he muttered taking a step away from him as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“It is all right,” Zevran replied as he refastened his jeans.  “We will continue this later, I hope.”

 

“Course,” Gilan said as he opened the door, preparing himself for the upcoming lecture.

 

He wasn’t terribly surprised to see the camp director—a rather intimidating woman—standing on the other side of the door, hands on her hips, looking at them with a knowing expression.  “Well,” she said, “I guess it was only a matter of time before I found you two here, huh?”

 

“Of course,” Zevran said.  “Can you expect me to keep my hands off of a man like this?”

 

Gilan ducked his head, flicking his hair over his face in hopes to hide his blush.  “Sorry,” he muttered.  “It’s just…well, you know how it goes.”

 

“I certainly do,” she said.  “And you’re not the first couple I’ve caught sneaking out in the middle of the night.  I get it—it’s not easy being a counselor—but you’re supposed to be examples.  Good examples.”

 

Gilan fought the urge to roll his eyes.  He knew that he’d broken the rules, but he didn’t care.  He hadn’t been with Zevran in ages and he’d do whatever he could to insure that the two of them could steal a few moments alone.  Besides it wasn’t as if they meant to disturb anyone—that was the point of sneaking off, after al.

 

“I know,” he said.  “We just wanted a little time alone.  Are you willing to give us that?”

 

It was a long shot and he wasn’t surprised when she shook her head.  “You two have campers to supervise,” she reminded them.  “They might be asleep, but it’s still your job to be there in case anything goes wrong.  Now let’s head back to your cabins—I don’t want you two sneaking off the second I leave.”

 

“Sure,” Gilan muttered, not trying to hide the frustration in his voice as he and Zevran followed her out of the main cabin.

 

“You two had better get some rest,” she said once the three of them could see both Gilan and Zevran’s cabins.  “And if I catch you trying to sneak off again, I’ll give you more than a warning.  Now good night.”

 

“Night,” Gilan mumbled, turning towards his cabin without bothering to look at Zevran.

 

He trudged back into Cabin Six with a heavy heart, not bothering to close the door quietly behind him.  As he slipped back into his bunk, he felt his phone buzzing from underneath his pillow.  He took it out, wondering who might be texting him at this hour.

_Showers are empty early in the morning.  We can pick up where we left off_.

 

Of course Zevran had found another way.  He almost always did, Gilan thought as he typed his reply.

 

_Perfect.  See you in a few hours; love you._

 

He crawled into his sleeping bag with a feeling of contentment in his heart.  He’d only get a couple of hours of sleep—if that—but for a chance to be with Zevran, it was more than worth it.

 

With a contented sigh, he curled up on his side and closed his eyes, eager for the next few hours to pass.


End file.
